


Fiddlin' Thoughts

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [74]
Category: Sackett Series - Louis L'Amour
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Regal watches his niece and her beau.





	Fiddlin' Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 21. fiddle

Regal watched the tall Chantry boy and his little niece, even as he played the fiddle for his kin. It was a solid fall day, no snow on the wind or the ground, smokehouses going, bits of crops already mostly in. That made it a fine day for the locals to tend to some sparking, seeing if they could find the right one to suit them.

He didn't much think Dorian had what it might take to live their lives, but Echo had to make her own mind up.

So he fiddled, and they danced, alongside their kin and neighbors.


End file.
